Something Borrowed
by Kodlak.Aela
Summary: A story set at Brittany and Santana's wedding told in 4 parts all based on the poem: "Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed, & Something Blue." Part 3 of 4: Sam teaches Dani that it was better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all.


_This is story has 4 parts all posted separately with appropriate characters tags on each part. Look in my author's page for all parts. Some scenes overlap to give proper context, read all to get the complete picture._

* * *

**Something Borrowed**

Chaos was one word to describe what was happening; although chaos usually implied some level of terror and fear. This was a good kind of chaos. Everyone was busy. There was a hum of chatter throughout the estate house. People were constantly going in and out of rooms doing different things. They were all parts to make a larger whole: to make sure this wedding went off without a problem.

…

In the East corner of the estate house, Brittany sat at the vanity and stared at herself in the mirror. She hadn't yet put on her dress, but her mother had just finished doing her hair and makeup, so things were starting to feel real. It was very exciting for her. She couldn't wait to marry Santana, the love of her life.

She looked out the window and saw a truck pull up the driveway. A man walked around and opened the back. Brittany gasped when she saw what was in the truck. It was hers and Santana's cake.

Brittany racked her brain, and thankfully she couldn't come up with any memory of a superstition involving a bride seeing her cake before the wedding ceremony, so she allowed herself to keep looking. She looked more closely and was able to just barely make out the two little figures on top: both brides of course. She was happy that she hadn't burned all her bridges at MIT because if she had she would not have been able to get her old colleague to use his 3D printer to make the figurines look just like her and Santana. It was the little things like that that made this wedding day perfect so far.

There was a knock on her door that jarred Brittany from her thoughts. She tightened the robe around her torso and went to answer it.

She opened the door and Sam Evans walked in looking flustered.

"Sam? What's wrong? Is everything okay? Is there a problem with the band?" The band had been one of the assignments allocated to his responsible hands by Artie and Mercedes big plan for wedding success.

"No, everything's alright with that. I just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Okay, but be quick. I have to get dressed eventually. I can't keep Santana waiting," Brittany spoke and eyed her dress hanging in the corner.

"Yeah Santana…" Sam mumbled. Then he asked what he came to ask, "Is it right for me to be here? Does Santana even want me here given what happened between you and me?"

"Sam…" Brittany sighed. "Of course it's oaky that you are here. Santana insisted you be invited."

"Why? To prove she won?" Sam scoffed with a sarcastic tone.

"No Sam. You and her were friends once…" Brittany clarified. "She didn't want to marry me and start the next chapter of our lives thinking she still had unfinished business and enemies out there."

"That makes sense," Sam responded. "She's a stand-up gal that one."

"Of course, I love her so much."

Sam took a few steps toward the door, "I'll get going now. Good luck, Brittany." He went through the door and down the hall.

Sam was about to turn a corner and head outside, but then he was smack into by a person rushing inside at top speed. It was a short girl with purple hair, and she was definitely not dressed like she was going to be attending a wedding.

"Whoa there, where's the fire?" Sam asked the mysterious stranger.

"Where is she? Where's the bride. I need to speak to her!"

"Umm. I'm not sure you know this, but there's two brides. It's a gay wedding," Sam responded, happy for once to be smarter than another person.

"Fine! Point me to the one that's my ex-girlfriend!"

The hair had thrown him off. Sam **had** seen this girl before. "Dani?"

…

"It's Dani right? I know we've never met, but I've heard enough about you…"

"Fine you know my name! Good for you! Just tell me where Santana is!"

"I don't know if that's a good idea…"

"Fuck you."

"Santana is getting dressed for her wedding. Why are you here?"

"I just want to talk to her and tell her… Is that Rachel eating the wedding cake?"

"What?" Sam turned around and was met with an empty hallway. When he turned back around to face Dani, he found her gone. She had duped him.

...

Dani stormed through the house and passed several confused people. She reached a big locked door on one side of the house and banged on it as hard as she could. The door opened in a second. On the other side was her ex.

"Dani!? What the fuck are you doing here? This is my wedding!"

"I know." Dani held her hands up, looking like she was showing a cop she was unarmed. "I just want to talk to you.

Santana kept her distance and refused to look Dani directly in the eye. "How did you know about this?"

"I'm still friends with Rachel on Facebook. She hasn't shut up about this for the last month…"

"Damnit Berry…" Santana muttered. "Dani, you have to leave. I don't want to see you."

"Santana just listen!" Dani calmed her voice and took a deep breath. "Santana… you dumped me over the phone with no warning. You can give me five minutes. Please?"

Santana was stumped on how to refute that. Dani might be right about that, she thought. "Fine. What do you want?"

"Santana are okay? Are you sure about this? You looked pretty nervous before you saw it was me?"

"Of course I'm nervous. I'm getting married in less than an hour. Everybody would be nervous. But that is not a concern of yours."

"Santana… I just want you to understand that you can still change your mind…"

"Change my mind?!" Santana couldn't believe this. "At this point, the only thing I want to change my mind about is how fast I'm gonna walk down the isle to get to Brittany."

"Santana what about us?"

"Dani, the 'us' you're referring to was a blip in the grand scheme; a footnote in a history book. Brittany and I have so much more."

"But not all of its good right? I remember the things you said about her, like how she turned you down to stay with her rebound boyfriend, who from the all the derogatory things you said about him I'm pretty sure I met on the way in… That's weird by the way. Did she want him here?"

"I wanted him here. I'm showing Brittany that I don't hold grudges."

Given the current conversation, Dani was having trouble believe Santana. "Santana, I know she was your first love. It's powerful and hard to let go of, but…"

"But nothing! Dani, Brittany fought for me. She was the one that pushed for us to try again. That's why I broke up with you. I know it's hard for you to hear, but throughout our whole relationship, a part of me was still waiting to know if Brittany still loved me. As soon as I learned she did, I couldn't let that slip away. You probably deserved more than a phonecall, but I couldn't afford to waste any more time not being with Brittany."

Dani turned away. She didn't want Santana to see her cry. "I waited. I waited for YOU."

"Dani, I'm sorry, I am very, very sorry. You are an amazing girl. If things were different I would be honored to be with you. But what you and I had just didn't compare to what I have with Brittany. I love her, and that's why I'm marrying her."

Dani didn't say anything. Santana knew Dani was crying. She went up to her, turned her around, kissed her on the cheek, and lightly hugged her. Dani only let it happen for one second before she shoved Santana off and stormed out.

...

Sam confusingly made his way through the halls of the house. Then he saw Santana outside her room. "Santana, your exgirlfriend is here!"

"I know. I saw her. I told her off. She's still here somewhere though," she quickly got Sam up to speed. "I need to see Brittany…"

Santana tried to return to her quest, but Sam had more to say. "Santana wait. I just want to talk to you really quick."

"Sam are you serious? There's no time!"

"Santana…"

"Fine what is it?"

"I just wanted to say that I'm happy for you. I'm happy for Brittany AND you. You were able to keep hope alive during my relationship with Brittany, and… Look, I know there have been times since you two went back to being you two that I was still annoying to be around. It's just been because she is, I don't know, so… Brittany around you, it was tough for me knowing being with me made her lose part of her joy and optimism. What I'm trying to say is, I glad that she is with you again. You make her better. You deserve her."

"Wow Trouty, I don't know what to say."

"Just say, 'thanks,' and promise to make her happy for the rest of you lives."

"Thank you, sincerely, and I promise."

"Alright. Enough mushy. I'll take care of the fugitive, you've got some marrying to do."

Sam and Santana went their separate ways.

After looking all over for Dani, Sam finally came across her sitting outside on a bench under a tree far away from the estate. She had apparently stolen a bottle of champagne and was drinking straight from the bottle. She was crying and already quite wasted.

Sam came up and sat beside her. He tried to take the bottle from her, but she wouldn't let him. He spoke to her eventually and said, "Look I don't know you that well or at all, but whatever you're feeling right now you'll get over. You'll move on, find someone else. Trust me. I speak from experience."

"I just made a complete fool of myself over a girl I dated for two months a year and a half ago. I just barged in there thinking she'd just drop Brittany for me, after all this time. What is wrong with me? How could I do this? This isn't me."

Sam thought for a second. "Would it make you feel any better if I said that when I first found out they were engaged I considered doing the exact same thing?"

"You did?"

"For a second or two, but then I remembered that Brittany didn't break up with me to get back with Santana, she broke up with the second she had a ticket out of Lima. You glamorize relationships as soon as they're over, and you forget the things the made them end."

"I just needed to make sure. That makes sense right?"

"I guess. I don't know what it is about wedding that make people act so crazy. Just know you have an excuse."

"Thanks for that. It's just… I still not sure I'm over Santana. She, like, put a spell on me or something. I don't know if I'll ever shake the addiction…"

"Look Dani. You're hot. You can get another girlfriend."

"You think I'm hot?"

"Uhh Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"You're not intimidated by the fact that I've slept with more girls than you probably ever have or will?"

"… no."

A lightbulb went off in Dani's head. "Look… Sam, can you do me a favor?"

"Anything… as long as it won't ruin the wedding."

"Could you… have sex with me?"

"What?"

"I need to get over Santana. I've been with a ton of girls since her, but none worked. I thought I had tried everything, but I never tried… you know… that" and she pointed at his crotch.

"Are you sure?"

She nodded. Sam looked around to see if there was anybody else around, but it seemed like everyone was at the ceremony already. He didn't want to miss it, but as soon as he turned back to Dani to talk it out, she was already kissing him.

Dani was initially weirded out by the feeling of kissing a man but she powered through it. She took her hand and ran through Sam's blond hair as Sam cupped her face. As they broke apart, Sam began kissing her neck and Dani murmured aloud, "Make me forget..."

Sam unbuttoned the label of his jacket, and then Dani helped him take it all the way off and throw it aside. She kissed him again and slowly started to enjoy it and it made her feel better. She next tore off his necktie while his hands made their way to massage her large breasts. A smile crossed Dani's face at the feeling so then she went about unbuttoning Sam's shirt.

Sam took over for her and got his own shirt off. Dani tentatively reached out and touched his muscular chest. The differing anatomy was unusual for her, but she decided to just go with it; his pecs were kind of like boobs in a way. Speaking of boobs, Sam was familiarizing himself with Dani's again. He pulled down her top just a little bit so he could start kissing a path to her cleavage. Once there, he buried his face in her tits and licked and sucked all the skin he could get his mouth on.

Dani undid the belt on Sam's pants, so then he did the same to her. He pulled the bottom hem of her top out of her pants and started lifting it up her body. Dani raised her arms and allowed Sam to remove it completely over her head. After that Dani took down her own pants, leaving her in just a set of matching turquoise lingerie.

Sam thought Dani had an incredible body. She was curvy where it counted. He resolved to kiss every single one of her wonderful curves and worship her body; she deserved that. He kissed her neck. He kissed the top of her breast while rubbing the other. Dani felt herself moan, and it surprised her a little. Sam started to kneel in front of Dani and put his lips on her stomach, to which Dani released something like a giggle.

"Tell me what you want," Sam said to her in a low whisper.

Dani smiled back and answered, "I want you to lick me." She pulled him back towards her lips and kissed him before shoving him lower to between her legs. "Use that mouth of yours and lick me. Come on… just… fuck me." She hooked her fingers around her panties and tugged at them in anticipation.

But on his way down, Sam first wanted to get at her incredible tits and lick those. He pulled the cup away from her right breast, exposing her nipple. He tongued the tip of it and sucked the large thing into his mouth. He pulled away with a pop and then continued down lower.

With one breast already exposed, Dani quickly shed her bra and waited. Sam wrapped his arm around Dani's back and pulled her to the edge of her seat. He leant in and kissed the inside of her thighs and Dani reacted by spreading her legs far apart. Sam kissed her core over her panties and pulled at the fabric with his teeth. It was wild and a bit hilarious for Dani to watch, but somehow it work. So then finally, Sam put his hands on top of Dani's and together they pulled off her panties.

Dani had her legs high in the air once her panties were off. Sam just let her stay like that and he pushed his face into her pussy. She was surprisingly wet given the unusual circumstances so Sam had a lot to work with once he could begin licking her folds. Sam started from her bottom and licked up her whole length. He sucked her lips and clit into his mouth and held them there to tease her as she look on in wonder.

Dani said with pleasant surprise, "Ooo that's good." She smiled at him and urged him on some more.

Sam went in with his tongue and probed her wet depths. Dani's breath was becoming short and she started moaning. She saw his hand was on her thigh and she went to put hers on top of his. She grazed his fingers with her thumb, giving just that little bit of extra encouragement.

Sam then focused in on her clit again. He took it between his large lips and sucked on it as long as he could. He didn't let up ever, not even when Dani started to thrash about a little. Because of him, she was ready to climax, so after a few minutes of his attention to her clit, Dani let herself cum. It was the first time she had ever cum with a man.

Dani relaxed after her orgasm and pulled Sam up to sit down next to her. Sam's pants were undone, but still on, resulting in his hard cock poking out from behind the loose zipper. Dani glanced down at Sam's erection and grew nervous. She sort of felt like she should reciprocate, but she had never come close to a penis in this context before. Nevertheless, Dani found resolve, pulled Sam's cock out from behind his pants and boxers, and wrapped her lips around his head.

It happened so fast Sam was kind of caught off guard. He felt his cock twitch inside Dani's mouth, the cold feeling of her tongue piercing was a surprise. It was overall a very pleasant feeling, but Dani was still very much a beginner so it left Sam feeling awkward to stay the least. He didn't want her to feel forced into doing this, so he decided to carefully draw her attention away by fingering her pussy as she was bent over sucking on him.

Dani pulled herself away from Sam's cock at the feeling of Sam's fingers inside her. They made eye contact and then she started kissing him as he went faster with his fingers.

Dani broke their kiss to whisper in his ear, "Fuck me now. Show me what you got." She gave Sam a couple strokes as he pulled his fingers out of her pussy. Sam licked his fingers clean of Dani's wetness and then watched as she straddled his hips and lined herself up with his erection. Dani grabbed Sam's cock and rubbed his length on the outside of her lips to make sure it what slick enough to penetrate her. Then slowly, Dani sank down on Sam's cock.

Dani felt Sam's hard cock filled her pussy and she'd be lying if she said it didn't feel good. Dani had used dildos and strap-ons in the past, so penetration was not exactly new. In fact, Sam was around the same size as one of her favorite strap-ons so she could obviously enjoy this. Sam was feeling good too. Dani was tight and she hugged his cock in the best way.

Sam put his hands on Dani's ass and helped her start her up and down movement on his cock. Dani felt really good and fell flat against Sam's chest with her head on his shoulder. Sam started thrusting up into Dani, still keeping his hands on her large ass and squeezing it. They started going faster, bouncing Dani up and down and sending Sam's cock deeper and deeper.

"Oh Yes! Oh!" Dani found herself moaning. She needed this. It was just the kind of drastic thing to get her sorted out. She cooed and whimpered while braced against Sam's shoulder. She then started biting down on his flesh to stop herself from being so vocal.

Sam could tell by the way Dani was reacting that she might be close. He made sure Dani was sitting up straighter so when he thrusted up into her she got the full feeling of his dick. He made several big hard thrusts and Dani's body went rigid. Her mouth hung open and her eyes rolled back. She was cumming, and Sam pulled her down to his lips to muffle her screams.

Not giving her a second to rest, Sam held Dani against his body, stood up with his cock still inside her, and then place her down on the bench on her back. He went right back to thrusting in and out of her soaked pussy. In this position Dani's ample breasts started flopping around like crazy from the pounding. Sam reached up and grabbed on to one and felt its fullness in his palm.

Dani was staring up at Sam in disbelief. Not only had she cum around his cock, but with the way he was pounding her pussy still, she could easily go again at any second. Sam placed one of Dani's legs over his shoulder while she instinctively wrapped her other around his butt. Sam pushed into Dani's pussy over and over, and he was surprised to find Dani looking up at him with a huge smile on her face. It was a smile that only went away when she threw her head back and screamed from another orgasm.

Sam lowered his face to hover over hers and he kissed her as soon as she was done. Dani said then, "I'm having a really good time right now."

"Alright," Sam responded.

"So do you need to… you know…" Dani mumbled embarrassed. "Is there something more I could do?"

Sam thought about it. "Just uh, roll over." Then he pulled out and let Dani knee down on all fours. Sam got right up close to Dani's perfect ass and kissed her on it as it stuck up in the air. He squeeze it with his hands and even bit down on it too. Then he back away, lined up his cock, and started fucking Dani from behind.

Dani stared back at Sam over her shoulder a little freaked by his fascination with her butt, but as soon as he was fucking her again that didn't seem important anymore. "OH WOW!"

Dani had never felt more full. She was getting so aroused that she was drippingly wet in her pussy. Sam was slamming into her pussy and what seemed like superhuman speed from how wet she was.

It didn't take much more than Dani's slick pussy and the sight of her marvelous ass rippling as it crashed against his hips to make Sam cum. He shouted, "FUCK!" and pulled his cock out to blow his load on the tanned skin of her ass.

Sam sat back panting and said, "Thank you."

"No," Dani replied. "Thank you!"

* * *

**To Be Continued in Part 4: Something Blue**


End file.
